narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kijo
It is requsted that Kazeyo and Kaycherry review this application together. Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : Kijo Fukeshū, (普化宗鬼女) born to a temple founded by near the village of . The temple was founded upon enlightenment, inspired by the moon's light, seeing it as a divine beacon. This was the beginning of her life, the foundation of everything she was. Raised to defend the weak and uphold the peace, she was raised to be one of their guardians. To make sure balance was met. Skilled, talented, a vision for others to see and look up to. A knight, Kijo rivaled the Shinobi in their ability to keep the law and order of the world, in the art of the ninjutsu she showed potential. :Time began to trek on, and by the age of 15, Kijo was a formidable ally for the lands, watching over with care and tenderness. Though, a deep rooted problem had manifested, nurtured unknowingly by the elders of the temple. Doubt. The Elders were never pleased with her achievements, never awarding the girl ever since her youth. Though small at first, Kijo sought to please all around her, becoming the hero for the Moon in the process. Above and beyond. It wasn't a problem that could be solved however, Kijo couldn't overcome the darkness in her heart. :This combined with her ambition, lead to Kijo hungering for more and more. An abyss in her heart, unable to be filled. Never was an accomplishment enough, and through her passion, she gained more power. Continual doubt that she could never truly please her Elders and the temple, fed the fires to never give up. :It wasn't until a fateful day that the darkness in her heart would bury the light she embodied. On her 18th year, she saw the destruction of her temple. Destroyed by the sadism of a , the death and fall of her brothers and sisters - the elders struck down before her. It was in that moment, arriving at the burning temple on a full moon night too late to save her family and friends, that Kijo's darkness overcame her. Every doubt brought to fruition, and a passion to atone for her sins. Through blood and through a trial of fire. :Kijo knew that living was to suffer, that this was the true meaning of enlightenment. And she must carry the burden of her failures. In the sorrow and rage she felt, standing in the burning temple and surrounded by the corpses of loved ones, the Rinnegan appeared. Enlightenment, and rebirth. The final stage of her past lives reaching it's climax. - :'''Leading up to her present life, is the combined darkness and suffering of her past lives. Every life in her, a chain of despair, passion, and doubt. Each one succumbing to this, living it and dying to it. This cycle dated back to the beginning of the Sage, the sins cast to his children. Over nearly a thousand years, Kijo was forming to become the embodiment of the Human Path (with Preta traits). - :Kijo's meets the criteria in which the canon Rinnegan took inspiration from, therefore, I am following the science and mythology behind it. Due to the nature of the Rinnegan, and the way it fashions after the Desire realm, an individual could only be capable of baring legitimately one (possibly two) of the six paths, inherit to the principles of reincarnation, in which my character will embody. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : If she is approved, Kijo will become a star in the future of my roleplays and an active display of how innovation can be involved into the creation and wielding of a Dojutsu such as the Rinnegan. It has been a project that started off as little else then a means to own a Rinnegan user, but has become a passionate subject in which I put faith that she will become one of the rolemodels for other characters (and users) to follow. :In character: Kijo will strive to catch the man involved, and those of the same ilk (evil doers) and will be on her quest to atonement. - Paths available: * *' *' :Kijo, unlike many other Rinnegan users, will not have full access to all the paths, and due to the methods I formed her Dojutsu, history, and character, will always be the case. She will embody only two paths: Human with Preta subtraits, with the Outer Path acting as the outline since Reincarnation is the process of rebirth, life and death. :The Human Path in her tree of techniques is her primary specialization. Kijo's will be limited to those who act in the name of evil. As well, it was her first technique realized on the day her Rinnegan activated, sealing all the lingering souls of the temple inside with hers. Their memories trapped, she uses their traits to aid her quest though she will continually hate herself for doing so. A constant reminder of her failures, her darkness has corrupted each technique realized into a new and more malformed jutsu. Along with the techniques learned from those she absorbed and from the realization event, Kijo will show a skill in and due to the mental traits of the Desire realms application (Doubt being in the mind, passion being fiery). :Her subset, the Preta Path involves the use of a carde of chakra absorption techniques, amplified and diversified through medians of chakra control and shaping, as well as implementing their use through clones and nature releases. As well, since the Preta Path in mythology fashions after gluttony and thirst, Kijo will display Ninjutsu that represents these traits in various forms. Inception (talk) 21:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision I loved the concept and plot behind it! ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 21:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't like leaving comments in this space. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 21:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications